It's All About Anna And Shiori
by LezBCatholic
Summary: The daughter of David and Julia has become the first female chevalier to the blue-eyed daughter of Diva and is singing about it XD - T for Lime-ishness - Homosexual content, don't like? Don't read. NO ADULT CONTENT - Song Fic!


Riza: My first Blood + Story ^_^ Yay! Okay so this one is about Shiori and Anna. Shiori is David and Julia's daughter and Anna is Diva's. At first it's just Shiori thinking, but then Anna wakes up and sings along ^_^ Super cute It's to the song: All About Us By tATu :)

WARNING: Lime between two girls!! Homosexuality! Have a problem with it then DO NOT READ!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Blood+ or any related names or titles. I made up Shiori's character and a good friend of mine came up with Anna's so those one's are a bit different, but I DON'T OWN Diva, Julia, David etc. NOR DO I OWN tATu's MUSIC, IT'S ALL THEIRS!!

Dedication: To Anna –winks- lol

* * *

The music begins, an even beat of cyber drums. Boom, boom, boom…Boom, boom, boom.

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us

The song beats gently into my head as my azure eyes gaze down at the soft grass below me. Ear buds were inside of my ears, connected by a white cord to my Ipod that read 'It's All About Us By tATu.'

So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

I glance over to Anna as the chorus starts, she's laying with her back in the grass, flowers surrounding her with the background of a crystalline river. I smile a little.

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It _is_ all about us: Aubrianna, the daughter of Diva, and her chevalier, Shiori. I am the first female chevalier…my mother thought that such a thing was impossible, but we proved her wrong. Me and my blue-eyed queen…

It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)

They did not want us to meet at first…for fear Anna would bite me and suck me dry…but she was able to keep herself form killing me. My parents are too paranoid…a doctor and…David. He never spent too much time with me…he was a little too involved with his liquor to notice my existence. At least my mother had time for me despite her busy schedule at the hospital.

It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

I look back to Anna, my thoughts had looped back to her. I smile as she sleeps quietly. I've done what every other chevalier has…I've fallen in love with my queen…perhaps I am foolish, but it cannot be helped…I'd be nothing without her.

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

All is calm around us as I sit against the rough bark of this apple tree and my queen sleeps by my side. This kind of quiet made the roar of battle a distant memory, the fighting with Rose's chevaliers with their gleaming red eyes and chiropteran forms which were things of nightmares. Rose is after my poor queen…she will not have her though…they may be sisters by blood, but I am closer to my Anna then Rose will ever be.

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us

"It's all about us – It's all about – All about us – There's a thing that they can't touch – 'Cause ya know…" I sing softly, my blonde hair blowing to the side as a breeze swept over me from across the lake. My eyes gaze lovingly at my queen, my fingers brush the hair from her forehead.

all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

"We'll run away if we must…" I repeat as I look at her. I would take her anywhere to keep her safe. I'd always be with her, always and forever. Her eyes open and look back at me and I smile.

"Run away? We can't run in fear, Shiori." She said then seemed to sing along with the lyrics perfectly though she couldn't hear them clearly like I could:

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

I picked up as her singing slows:

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

She picks up the bridge line, singing it with me in that beautiful soft voice of her. It sounds like angels descending from Heaven. Her soft blue eyes were glowing a little as she gazed back at me, the two of us singing in perfect harmony.

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

She smiles at me and it feels as if my body lifts off the ground. She stops her singing, looking at me still. I can't stop singing as the song is beginning to slow a little and I know it's coming to an end:

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

I smile gently as she picks up, I fell silent, listening to her now. Her black hair and her soft, pale skin made her look so perfectly beautiful like Snow White. With the addition of her singing, I can see why I fell for her and no one can blame me for it. My queen is absolutely perfect and it's all about us.

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

I melt a little, her words, despite being lyrics of a song, made my heart rise with happiness. Even the notion of being trusted and loved makes me grin. I stop her for fear that I'll explode. Leaning forward, I press my lips to hers. They were soft and tender as always. My hand strokes her cheek as my other hand supports me. I slowly pull away, my eyes gazing deep into hers again and I smirk, saying:

It's all about us

* * *

Riza: :) I hope you liked it.


End file.
